<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sun Kissed Sinning by ouchsolo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29781018">Sun Kissed Sinning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ouchsolo/pseuds/ouchsolo'>ouchsolo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged Up NCT Dream, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood Mention (but literally barely), Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, I'm Going to Hell, Infidelity, Jeno is in fact Cheating On his Fiance, M/M, Minor Injuries, Please Use Protection, Richboy Jaemin, Richboy Renjun, Threesome - M/M/M, Yacht Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:16:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29781018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ouchsolo/pseuds/ouchsolo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Jeno could rationalize all he pleased about being tempted or manipulated or out of his mind, perhaps he could plead insanity in a court of law, but no, he knew well enough that what he was doing was by his own volition. His shoes didn’t drag when he reached the dock, and his heart was thrumming out of his chest but not from regret, and when he climbed onto the familiar yacht he’d deemed a second home, there wasn’t a single drop of blood in his body telling him to turn and leave. Perhaps it was the thrill of not getting caught, or maybe Jeno had lost his morality awhile ago, but whatever it was that drove him was as strong as the hand of God and it was all his own."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>172</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sun Kissed Sinning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yes I love me some sweet sweet infidelity.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Also richboy Jaemin is my weakness.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>        “<em>To have, and to hold.” </em></p>
<p>
  <em>        “For richer, for poorer.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>        “In sickness, and in health.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>        “Till death do us part.” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>       The sound of soft jazz music blended in with the steady buzzing of people talking and laughing about things that didn’t matter. Everyone was dressed in cocktail dresses and khakis, Hampton’s upper class fashion, and it made Jeno want to throw up a little bit.</p>
<p>       His eyes scanned the crowd while he lingered around the mini bar, but the glow from the setting sun on the horizon seeped through the yacht’s windows and made everything too overexposed. Reluctantly he turned back to his forgotten gin and tonic, about to take a drink from it when out of the corner of his eye he saw a martini (with two maraschino cherries rather than the standard olives) be placed in front of the man next to him.</p>
<p>       “Jeno, are you enjoying your engagement party?” A familiar saccharine voice hummed near his ear and sent a shiver down his spine, causing his shoulders to knit together unwillingly. “Your fiance looks stunning. Really, I don’t think I’ve ever seen her happier.” The words were like daggers in Jeno’s back, the stinging of betrayal and the dripping of broken promises weighing heavily on him, but the pressure was immediately soothed with a warm hand resting on his thigh.</p>
<p>       “Jaemin—” he bit out warningly, turning finally to look the man in the eyes. His blonde hair was glowing in the sunset, and his white button up shirt was undone down to the middle of his sternum where a golden cross lay teasingly against his tanned skin. “She’s nearby.” Jaemin kept his hand on Jeno’s thigh, but broke his gaze to peer at the people around them as if to confirm or deny him.</p>
<p>       “Hm,” Jaemin hummed, a sharp smile tugging at the corners of his lips that was anything but sweet. “But that’s what you like, right?” The hand slid further up his thigh, dipping in between his legs before squeezing the soft flesh that was confined by dress slacks. “Or should I tell Renjun that we won’t be meeting him on the docks tonight?” Jaemin tilted his head down slightly so that Jeno was forced to look at him from where he was downcast. Even just the mention of the other man’s name brought goosebumps on Jeno’s skin, and Jaemin chuckled in satisfaction.</p>
<p>       “Jeno, there you are!” The shrill sound of a woman’s voice broke the moment, and Jaemin pulled his hand away discreetly before reaching for his martini glass as if nothing had been happening. “Oh, hi Jaemin, is Donghyuck around? I’m trying to get people together for pictures.” Jeno’s fiance came between them and rested her hand on Jeno’s shoulder, completely unaware of what was transpiring only a few seconds ago.</p>
<p>       “I’m sure I can find the bastard somewhere,” Jaemin replied before taking a quick sip from his drink, gingerly setting it back down with a smile. “Anything for such a beautiful bride.” That seemed to please her, a light laugh illuminating her features as Jaemin stood from the barstool, but when he looked down he saw Jeno’s hand curl into a fist. “Oh, and Jeno, don’t forget to tell her about the dinner tonight.” A firm hand patted his back, rattling his lungs in his chest before the presence he craved was gone altogether.</p>
<p>       “What dinner?” His fiance asked innocently as Jeno looked up at her with a smile, all teeth and nothing in his eyes.</p>
<p>       “Renjun’s family owns a restaurant here on the beach, and because he and Jaemin couldn’t attend my bachelor party they’re taking me to dinner, if that’s okay.” As he spoke he reached a hand out to grab his fiance’s own, holding it carefully in his palm. “I know you’ve been wanting to go to that place in the resort, so take my card and take one of your friends for a night out, you deserve it.”</p>
<p>       There was a moment between when the words left his mouth and the subsequent answer where Jeno held his breath. She would either be upset and he’d have to stay behind, or the devils that led him would grant him the luck to go.</p>
<p>       “Oh,” she said softly, her eyes darting down to where Jeno held her hand before looking back up at him with a warm smile. “That’s really sweet of you, baby.” The answer was genuine, and all the tension in his body melted away instantly at the evasion.</p>
<p>       </p>
<p>       There were a lot of things that were vices of men; some men drank, others stole while their friends rotted their teeth with cigarettes, and in the end it was always blamed on anything besides their own poor decisions. For Jeno, this was never the case, and he carried his vices on his back like neon signs that told the gods exactly where he was should they choose to punish him. Every decision he made to break the sanctity of marriage before it’d even begun was done with a sober mind, a stabbing guilt in his chest, and golden ringed fingers around his neck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>       Once the sun was set and beach dwellers retired to their air conditioned vacation homes while the birds picked at the remnants of their trash, it seemed as if the only sound to have ever existed was the light crashing of the waves on the shore.</p>
<p>       Jeno had become bitter friends with the chorus of unrelenting foam scraping against sand and retreating back into the water to disappear. He envied the ocean, empathized with the tides, because he too was pulled by an invisible force to collide into things standing right in front of him.</p>
<p>       As he walked along the beach towards the docks he was reminded of the first night he found himself there. His fiance had gone to bed and he’d told her he was going to hangout with “the guys”, but never exactly emphasized which ones. That forbidden meeting turned into two which turned into twelve and two months into his vacation he was so tightly coiled around the pillar of sin that he couldn’t tell at which end he really finished or began.</p>
<p>       Jeno could rationalize all he pleased about being tempted or manipulated or out of his mind, perhaps he could plead insanity in a court of law, but no, he knew well enough that what he was doing was by his own volition. His shoes didn’t drag when he reached the dock, and his heart was thrumming out of his chest but not from regret, and when he climbed onto the familiar yacht he’d deemed a second home, there wasn’t a single drop of blood in his body telling him to turn and leave. Perhaps it was the thrill of not getting caught, or maybe Jeno had lost his morality awhile ago, but whatever it was that drove him was as strong as the hand of God and it was all his own.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>       Once on the boat the sway was a welcome friend to the stiffness of land, and Jeno invited himself into the main cabin through the sliding glass doors. The inside was illuminated by overhead lights that were a bit dimmed, and sitting on the white leather couch with his shirt unbuttoned and a glass of something pink in his hand was one of the men he’d been dying to see all evening.</p>
<p>       “Renjun,” Jeno called out in a whisper, eyes raking over his frame that was lazily sprawled against the cushions, legs spread and lips curved up in a smile. </p>
<p>       “You beat Jaemin for once,” he replied smoothly, sitting up to set his glass on the coffee table before standing altogether. Renjun stepped a bit closer, but paused in the middle of the room, head tilting and eyes curiously inspecting Jeno as if to find a crack in his composure. “I missed you.” The three words were spoken like a gift, a silken box tied up with a bow that made Jeno swallow thickly. It was embarrassing, ridiculous, he was 25 and losing his mind over pretty rich guys and their cartier rings. Renjun’s pants were a dark blue, and his belt had already been discarded from his day of virtual meetings. Just like every other businessman at the Hamptons, his white button up was scrunched at the bottom from where it’d been tucked all day, and Jeno wanted to rip it off.</p>
<p>       “I know you did.”</p>
<p>       A silence fell between them, the only sound in Jeno’s ears being the blood rushing to his head. He felt the pull, the magnetic grip with sharp teeth that sunk into his flesh and willed him to act. It was a poorly built dam with a tsunami threatening to overflow it and the inevitability of it all only made the anticipation sweeter. He could turn back, return to his bed and wait for his fiance to return and act like nothing had happened. Nobody would have to know, it’d be his secret to carry to the grave, but he was past the point of deprivation. </p>
<p>       Then as suddenly as a shark devoured its prey, Jeno crossed the distance between them, large hand cupping the back of Renjun’s neck before pulling the smaller into a hungry kiss like he was the air he needed to breathe. Renjun responded immediately, hands gripping onto Jeno’s shoulder’s and sliding down to his biceps to pull him impossibly closer, their bodies flush against each other. The kiss was fervent, both of them insatiable, and Jeno wasted no time before licking into Renjun’s mouth like he owned it. A part of him felt like he did, and he bit and sucked on whatever flesh his teeth caught onto first as he pushed Renjun back against the wall, a small whimper escaping the smaller at the impact. The sound only served to fuel Jeno more, and he forcefully pushed the light fabric off the man’s shoulders, letting it fall to the floor before curious hands dragged down Renjun chest. Jeno’s thumb brushed against a nipple, and the simple scathe made Renjun arch slightly from the wall. Taking the signal in kind, Jeno used his thumb to flick at the hardened bud, earning him small gasps of pleasure that he swallowed like cold water.</p>
<p>       Everything was desperate, even as he felt Renjun push against him until they were able to fall back onto the couch again, their hands never left each other's bodies. Somewhere along the way Jeno had lost his own t-shirt, and Renjun crawled into his lap with hands in his black hair that tugged and pulled until Jeno was gritting his teeth. He let his head be pulled back, the column of his neck left exposed, and Renjun began to trail wet kisses against the thrumming vein beneath his skin. It was exactly what Jeno wanted, what he told himself he needed, and just as Renjun attached his lips to the sensitive spot beneath his ear, hips grinding down against Jeno’s shorts to earn him a choked off groan, the door to the cabin slid open once again.</p>
<p>       “Starting without me I see.” The familiar sound of an amused voice pulled some of the haze from Jeno’s mind, but it did nothing but aggravate the growing need in the pit of his stomach. When he lifted his head up slightly, Renjun still buried in the crook of his neck with a warm tongue dragging against the spot he’d just bitten, Jeno was met with the sight of Jaemin in his outfit from before, blazer hung on his forearm and hair still perfectly swept back. He was a vision as he always was, and Jeno was reminded once again why he risked his entire life for the two men before him. If the stakes were bullets instead of broken relationships he’s sure he’d still chance it to get a taste of them.</p>
<p>       “Just getting ready for you,” Jeno replied breathlessly, face contorting as Renjun pressed his hips down again, giggling above him as if to confirm the sentiment.</p>
<p>       “I got him all riled up for you baby,” Renjun finally spoke up, lifting his head from the confines of Jeno’s neck before turning to look at Jaemin himself.</p>
<p>       Jaemin stepped closer to the pair, setting his jacket on the minibar before approaching them with outstretched hands, one resting on each of the male’s cheeks. Jeno shamelessly melted into the touch, and watched in awe as Jaemin leaned down to kiss Renjun deeply, their tongues dragging against each other in an agonizing dance that Jeno would be happy to die watching. When they parted they stared at each other for a moment, a silent confirmation of <em> I love you, I want you </em>, and when the pair broke apart they cast those same looks to Jeno, and they filled him with a warmth he’d only ever known being in their arms.</p>
<p>       “I’m sure we don’t have much time,” Jaemin muttered with a slight smirk, his eyes alight with hunger and need as they searched Jeno’s features. “So take your fucking clothes off and meet me in the bedroom.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>       Jeno didn’t need to be asked twice as he and Renjun immediately pulled themselves off the couch and retreated down the narrow staircase to the lower cabin where a bed sat in the back of the room. Originally Jaemin had said that the yacht was built with a queen bed, but he had a king installed that fit snugly between the back walls. Jeno almost felt like he had somehow prepared for him before he even knew he was arriving, and was grateful for the space for all three of them to fit comfortably.</p>
<p>       Once Renjun and Jeno were downstairs, they continued their activities from before, but this time each breathless kiss was accompanied by a removal of an article of clothing until the pair were falling back onto the bed with nothing between them. Jeno was already painfully hard, so easily riled up by kisses and touches that he knew that any other sexual encounter would leave him dissatisfied for the rest of his life. It had already come to fruition when his fiance tried to jump him every now and then and he’d resort to going down on her to have her satisfied and then tell her he was just happy to make her happy—but the reality was that he was having mind numbing, blackout worthy orgasms every other night and couldn’t bear the thought of receiving anything less.</p>
<p>       On the bed, Jeno was once again pushed to his back with Renjun atop of him, trailing warm kisses down his chest and leaving kittenish licks against his nipples that stole the air from his lungs. Jeno found early on that despite their size difference, Renjun was always able to overpower him, Just as Jaemin was also never one to not get his way. However, where Jaemin was cruel and unrelenting, Renjun was excitable and insatiable, and together they brought Jeno to a puddle of subservient nothingness.</p>
<p>       “I’m glad you two know how to listen.” Jaemin’s voice sounded from much closer than Jeno had thought he should be, but when he opened his eyes he felt the end of the mattress dip with the younger already kneeling onto the bed. Jaemin had discarded his dress shirt, but his white slacks were still cinched at his hips with a belt, and <em> god </em>Jeno wanted to be consumed by him. “Careful, kitten, you’ll mark him if you keep doing that.” With an amused smile, Jaemin reached a hand out to rest on Renjun’s back, nimble fingers tracing the pattern of his spine that caused Renjun to shiver as he pulled back from Jeno’s skin (to Jeno’s dismay).</p>
<p>       “I should be allowed to mark him,” Renjun retorted with a slight whine, sitting up fully on the makeshift seat of Jeno’s bare thighs to face Jaemin. “He’s <em> ours. </em>” The use of the word made Jeno want to die then and there, because he was there’s, entirely, body and soul he belonged to them, but to the outside world he belonged to another.</p>
<p>       “No, he’s not. Not yet, anyways.” Jaemin looked past Renjun to Jeno on the bed, his features saying a million things with just the slightest shift and Jeno felt so important to be able to understand him. It was a silent invitation, a request to take hold of Jeno’s being and devour it like a lion with his lamb. Jaemin was giving him an opportunity, a chance to decide if this was what he really wanted or if he was content leaving them behind as nothing more than a mistake after he left from this place with his fiance—his wife. By the end of the trip he’d be married and he’d never get to see them again, <em> unless you belong to us </em>, echoed in his mind.</p>
<p>       So what was it going to be, Jeno? When did sins become reality? Were the desires of men worth upheaving the world you knew? Where did morality begin and end, and to what lengths would you be willing to go for the feeling of belonging?</p>
<p>       “No, I am,” Jeno sputtered out suddenly, his hand reaching for Jaemin’s own that rested on the mattress. “Mark me, bruise me, I don’t care.” The words burned like hot coals, a branding iron deep in his throat that lit his heart on fire in a finality he couldn’t take back. One could argue they were just words, they weren’t legally binding, he wasn’t singing a contract, but to Jeno they were everything. “I’m yours. I will be yours. Take me and I will never look back.” Renjun turned to look back down at him then, their eyes meeting in a silent promise, and simply nodded in return.</p>
<p>       “Renjun, come help me out of these pants,” Jaemin muttered lowly, jaw tight with restraint as he slid off the bed. Jeno knew immediately he’d said the right thing, the atmosphere shifting almost immediately as Renjun crawled off of him, a hiss pulling from the back of his throat as the smaller’s thigh brushed against Jeno’s hardened cock.</p>
<p>       Jeno sat up on his forearms, watching as Jaemin pulled Renjun against him roughly until they met in a deep kiss. It was fascinating to watch as Renjun’s naked body fell completely pliant against him, unwilling to fight back in any sort of way as Jaemin’s large hands encircled his waist. Jaemin liked to play this game with them, making one of them watch while he focused his attention on the other, and it was one of the most delicious tortures Jeno had ever endured.</p>
<p>       “Knees,” Jaemin mumbled against Renjun’s lips, gasping a breath when the elder pulled away and immediately fell to his knees like he was asked. Renjun’s hands darted out to undo Jaemin’s black leather belt expertly, slipping it off with one hand while the other undid his button and zipper. Within seconds Jaemin was kicking off his slacks along with his briefs, and Renjun immediately surged forward to take his cock into his mouth, small hand gripping the base as he dragged his tongue from where his grip ended up to the tip. Jaemin’s hand reached down to bury in Renjun’s brown hair, using the grip to keep himself steady as his head fell back in a blissful sigh.</p>
<p>       On the bed Jeno squirmed slightly at the sight, watching as Renjun’s plush lips sucked on the pink head in a fashion one could only describe as depraved. The urge to touch himself surged through him, making his hands clench into fists at his sides as a soft whimper escaped the back of his throat. Jaemin lulled his head to the side at the sound, a blissed out smile adorning his features as Renjun took the length of his cock fully into his mouth, bobbing his head slowly as if to taste every inch of him.</p>
<p>       “Are you needy, baby? Can’t stand to be a good pup and wait?” His voice was dripping with a condescending tone, but Jeno loved it, he craved it more than anything else. Jaemin was a supernova, an exploding star that burned impossibly bright and took everything out with him. Jeno had been caught in his flames, and he followed the glow willingly until he was submerged in blinding light.</p>
<p>       “No, I’m good, I promise. I—” Jeno paused, eyes darting back and forth from Renjun’s sinful ministrations to Jaemin’s slack expression in an attempt to gather words that weren’t incoherent mumblings. “I like watching.” That was a gross understatement, but it seemed to please Jaemin as his features contorted in pleasure, both from Jeno’s words and Renjun’s mouth.</p>
<p>       “Oh I know you do. You,” Jaemin paused as his eyes slipped shut with a soft moan, and Jeno’s eyes darted down to see Renjun’s throat bulging, his nose pressed up against Jaemin’s stomach. <em> Holy shit </em> , Jeno thought to himself, knees drawing shut as the sight caused a painful billowing of need to slither down his spine and threaten to consume him whole. “You got into this mess by watching, right pup?” Jaemin had regained some of his composure, using his grip on Renjun’s hair to pull him off, letting him gasp for air while he continued. “Your bachelor party the weekend you arrived, walking into the spare bedroom of Donghyuck’s rental while Renjun was in a similar position he’s in now. You could’ve turned around, been a decent human and given us some privacy, but you didn’t. You stood there and <em> watched </em> , getting hot under your collar watching your best friends college fuck get his dick sucked by his boyfriend and you <em> loved </em>it.” With a strong pull, Jaemin hoisted Renjun up to his feet by his hair, eyes never leaving Jeno as he pushed the smaller man onto the bed next to him. Whatever Jeno had said seemed to set Jaemin off, and his eyes turned dark as he kneeled onto the end of the mattress once again. Renjun sniffled slightly from the previous strain to his throat as he scooted up further onto the mattress, nuzzling into Jeno’s neck as his leg wrapped over his waist.</p>
<p>       “You became ours the second you decided to watch,” Renjun murmured against Jeno’s ear, his voice slightly hoarse.</p>
<p>       “Do you remember what you said when I pulled you down onto the bed? Remember the words that left your pretty mouth when I shoved my hand in your pants and made you come?” Jaemin began to slink closer, legs slotting with Jeno’s as his hands rested on his firm thighs. Jeno hissed slightly at the contact, the cold of Jaemin’s rings contrasting the warmth of his skin, but it couldn’t distract him from the memory of what Jaemin was trying to pull out of him. He did in fact remember, he could never forget the moment he decided he was no longer a good person and succumbed to his most primal desires to please and be pleased. “You only mentioned her once, when I asked if you wanted to join us. You asked if we knew who’s bachelor party we were at and I couldn’t help but laugh, because the only reason Renjun and I even had to sneak away from the party was because he was so worked up over the sight of you. It was your name spilling from his lips, and mine from yours. From that moment on I’ve owned you, and you both are the most precious things I’ve ever had the pleasure of belonging to me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>       “<em> I, Jeno Lee, take you, Jaemin Na and Renjun Huang as my lawfully bound possessors. To have, and to hold. For richer, for poorer. In sickness, and in health. ‘Till death or the weight of my sins do us part.” </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>       “Please,” Jeno whined out, body shifting restlessly beneath Jaemin’s frame. He’d made his decision, quite literally made his bed and was more determined than ever to lay in it. “Take me, please. <em> Please </em>, Jaemin.”</p>
<p>       “Shh,” Jaemin hushed him with a gentle caress of his thighs, lips turning up at the corners into a sharp smile that was sure to bleed Jeno dry. “I got you, baby.” Suddenly Jaemin pulled back, reaching above Jeno to the shelved headboard to retrieve a bottle of lube that Jeno was far too familiar with. “Both of you, on your knees.”</p>
<p>       Renjun and Jeno obeyed immediately, turning themselves over on their hands and knees to be used at Jaemin’s disposal. Before meeting the other two, Jeno had never in his life slept with another man. He’d always known he was bisexual, but had never had the opportunity to act on it, and a part of him wondered if that addiction to finally feeling what he’d missed out on was part of his descent to the point of no return. The first time Jaemin had fingered him he came completely untouched after nearly an hour of torture. He’d heard of prostate stimulation, and had known it to definitely be a thing as he’d tried it on himself a few times, but <em> never </em>had he practically passed out from pleasure by utilizing it. He’d never nearly passed out from pleasure at all until he met Jaemin and Renjun. Their stamina was insane, as Renjun was a professional dancer and Jaemin was an ex speed skater (olympic level). They ran Jeno ragged, made all of his hours at the gym finally have a sweet reward, and he’d happily sacrifice every bit of air in his lungs to feel that pleasure over and over again.</p>
<p>       The click of the bottle of lube pulled Jeno from his thoughts, and he tensed in anticipation of what was to come. As he curved his back a bit more, lowering himself down into the mattress, he felt the bottle bounce next to his forearm.</p>
<p>       “Do Renjun while I do you, will you pup?” Jaemin requested as he pressed the slick pads of his fingers against Jeno’s entrance without warning, causing him to suck in a breath and press back against the sensation instinctually. “I know he likes your fingers.”</p>
<p>       The statement made Renjun whimper slightly as if to confirm, and the three of them adjusted so Jeno could sit up just long enough to pour lube onto his right hand. He lowered himself back down onto his left forearm, and with the intake of a deep breath, he rubbed the lube over Renjun’s rim, hips stuttering as Jaemin pushed a finger past his own. With gritted teeth, Jeno tried to push the delicious sting of Jaemin’s finger entering him to focus on carefully pushing into Renjun’s hole. Neither of them posed much resistance from the practically relentless fucking they’d been doing, and with a quiet beg Renjun encouraged Jeno to enter a second one. There was no way he could realistically disobey, and immediately he had two fingers sliding in and out of Renjun, the slight squelch of lube filling the room amongst their own broken sighs.</p>
<p>       Where Jaemin’s fingers were slim and pretty, Jeno’s were knobby and rough. Jaemin expertely stretched Jeno open around one, two, three fingers until he was shaking with the effort to hold himself up, and just the same Renjun was falling apart around Jeno’s. Soon the room was hot with the smell of sweat and need, and when Jeno made a particularly strategic curve of his fingers, pushing against Renjun’s prostate, Jaemin immediately slipped out of Jeno as Renjun cried out in pleasure.</p>
<p>       “Enough,” Jaemin bit out, pulling Jeno back by his hips with a force that had Renjun hissing as Jeno’s fingers were forcefully pulled from inside of him.</p>
<p>       “How do you want us?” Renjun asked as he collapsed onto his back, chest heaving slightly as his hand reached over to coax Jeno to lay down next to him. Once the pair were on their backs, Jaemin looked down at them for a moment, taking careful consideration of where exactly he did want them. They’d done it every which way—Renjun fucking Jeno while Jeno went down on Jaemin, Jaemin on his back as Jeno fucked him and Renjun rode him, and even in the shower Jaemin had fucked Renjun while Jeno sucked his dick on his knees. There was nothing they hadn’t done, but the evidence of a decision bloomed on Jaemin’s features and his same devilish smile illuminated the dimly lit room.</p>
<p>       “Since our pup wants us to own him, then let’s own him,” Jaemin said as positioned himself between Jeno’s legs, gripping onto his calves to slide him further down the bed. “I’m gonna fuck your pretty hole while Renjun rides you, how’s that sound, baby?” Jeno nodded immediately with a small whimper, hands gripping into the sheets at the mere thought. “Oh, and you can’t cum until I let you, okay?” He nodded again, but Jaemin brought his hand down in a light slap onto his inner thigh in a warning.</p>
<p>       “Yes,” Jeno yelped out, thighs threatening to close but stopped from doing so by Jaemin’s frame. “Please, I want it.”</p>
<p>       “Then you’ll have it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>       It was the best part of the whole ordeal in Jeno’s opinion. When they got into position and their skin buzzed with anticipation and nothing but each other flooded their senses. Jeno was manhandled to the center of the mattress and Jaemin spread his legs with a grip on his thighs. Next to him Renjun pulled himself back to a sitting position before throwing his leg over Jeno’s body, straddling him as he did before. No words passed between them, they didn’t need to, more familiar with the workings of each other’s bodies than the astronomer was familiar with the stars.</p>
<p>       Renjun leaned down to capture Jeno’s lips in a kiss and he immediately went slack beneath him as his hands reached up to grip onto the smaller’s waist. Jeno felt his mind go numb, sensations enveloping him from all sides as Jaemin’s hands slid up his thighs, squeezing the soft flesh before letting them fall open against the mattress. Vaguely Jeno heard the click of the bottle cap, and could see in his mind’s eye the image of Jaemin covering his cock in the shiny slick of lube. Usually Jeno would’ve liked to cover his cock in his own spit, but there was plenty of time for that. <em> Forever </em>, he thought.</p>
<p>       Jaemin’s weight shifted as he scooted closer to Jeno’s and Renjun’s bodies, his knees sinking into the mattress as he reached past them to grab some pillows from next to Jeno’s head. With a light tap to his hip Jaemin signaled for Jeno to lift his lower half, which he did immediately, and Jaemin carefully placed the two pillows beneath him to make his ass aligned with Jaemin’s hips.</p>
<p>       Renjun’s lips dragged away from the kiss to trail opened mouthed kisses along  Jeno’s jaw, nipping at the completely unscathed skin with an eagerness now that he’d been awarded the freedom to mark Jeno as he pleased. As Jaemin pulled his thighs apart once again, Jeno’s breath caught in his throat at the feeling of the tip of his cock rubbing against his entrance. He wanted it so badly, fingertips turning bruising on Renjun’s skin at the anticipation.</p>
<p>       “Don’t go easy on him, kitten.” Jeno’s eyes fluttered open at the sound of Jaemin’s voice, watching past Renjun’s shoulder as he looked down at Jeno through hooded lids. When their gazes met, Jaemin pushed past his entrance, the head of his cock fitting snugly inside and pulling a low groan from Jeno’s chest. At the same time, Renjun’s lips attached to the sensitive skin of Jeno’s throat, sucking and sucking and <em> sucking </em>on every inch of exposed skin he could taste. Jeno already began to feel overwhelmed, and a high pitched moan escaped him as Jaemin continued to push into him, not stopping until his hips were touching the cushion of Jeno’s thighs.</p>
<p>       Jeno choked on his own breath, the slight stretch agonizing but everything he ever wanted. Once Jaemin was fully seated inside, he rubbed his hands soothingly along Jeno’s legs and up his thighs until they reached the swell of Renjun’s ass. Renjun yelped slightly at something Jaemin had done that Jeno couldn’t see, but he assumed that Jaemin had shoved his fingers inside of him.</p>
<p>       It all happened so fast; Renjun pulled back from his neck, sitting up suddenly with his hands planted on Jeno’s chest as Jaemin’s hands lifted Renjun up onto his knees. It was Jaemin’s lube-sticky hand that gripped onto Jeno’s cock, causing him to whimper as he was aligned with Renjun’s entrance. The two men were on him and around him and <em> inside </em>of him, and Jeno saw galaxies in his mind's eye as he clamped his eyes shut, breath stuttering as Renjun was forcefully seated on Jeno’s cock, his ass meeting Jeno’s lower stomach without resistance.</p>
<p>       “Fuck—” Renjun cried out, head falling back onto Jaemin’s shoulder as he squirmed to try and adjust to Jeno’s size. Jeno thought briefly it was a bit cruel to stretch Renjun so suddenly, admittedly proud of his own size, but he knew that Renjun loved it—they both loved it. Even the most minute stings to the sharpest of pains caused them pleasure, the three of them testing the limits of trust on more than one occasion.</p>
<p>       There was a pause as the three of them soaked in the moment, the feeling of being connected and on the brink of a new discovery of each other’s bodies. Everyone’s breathing was laboured in anticipation, and Jeno’s head pressed back into the mattress with a light gasp as Renjun adjusted above him. Jaemin swiveled his hips slightly as well, testing the waters before slowly pulling out, his head catching on Jeno’s rim before pushing back in again. The first thrust punched a choked moan from Jeno’s throat, and as if their minds moved as one, Renjun began to lift himself up as Jaemin pulled back again and this time they both connected with Jeno’s body in time.</p>
<p>       The pace was immediately all consuming, his two lovers taking and taking and taking from his body with nothing to be left behind. Jeno could feel every ridge of Jaemin’s cock as he thrusted in and out of him, the sensation heightened from not being able to see him. Jaemin had taught him that seeing wasn’t just about the eyes, but seeing with every nerve ending of your body so that every last atom was experiencing the same pleasure.</p>
<p>       And god did Jeno <em> feel. </em></p>
<p>       Renjun’s high pitched moans were like a siren song, contrasting with Jeno’s own breathless gasps and Jaemin’s deep groans. Their lewd noises of skin slapping skin and proclamations of pure and utter depravity made everything around Jeno disappear into nothingness. Even when he found the strength to flutter his eyes open, taking in the sight of Renjun’s sun kissed body riding him as if his life depended on it, the room was a blur save for the two men.</p>
<p>       Jeno could feel Jaemin’s fingers digging into his thighs, nails threatening to draw blood and grip so bruising it made him want to cry—cry from happiness, cry from fulfillment, cry from the lack of guilt and the overwhelming sensation of a good fuck. He felt the muscles in his abdomen flex as the familiar knot in his stomach coiled, and his chest caved in on itself with the need for release.</p>
<p>       “C—close,” Jeno moaned out, hands falling to grip into the sheets below him as he was unable to hold onto Renjun any longer, his pace turning brutal and nails digging into Jeno’s chest. Jeno remembered that Jaemin had told him not to come until he said so, but he wasn’t sure how much longer he could last.</p>
<p>       “C’mon, pup, you can hold on a lot longer than this,” Jaemin teased through gritted teeth, thrusts becoming deeper and punishing as if to remind Jeno of such. “Make our pretty Renjun come first and then I’ll consider the same for you.” It was a challenge, a chance to prove his devotion and the lengths of his need. Holding off his own pleasure for everyone else’s to show that he was in it and he was there to stay. Jeno loved that aspect of their relationship, and how Jaemin made everything a test of limits, a wager that Jeno would <em> do </em> or <em> be </em>anything for the pair of men that seeped their way into his skin and settled in his bones. </p>
<p>       Taking the challenge in earnest, Jeno tried to stabilize his breathing despite his body being shoved up and down on the mattress from Jaemin’s thrusts. He placed his own pleasure aside, hand coming up to grip onto Renjun’s red and leaking cock that bounced with every rise and fall of his hips. The touch immediately had Renjun mewling, desperate whines and senseless ramblings falling from his perfect lips like a man that could spit up diamonds. Renjun was always so beautiful like this, and his back arched as he fucked into Jeno’s hand and panted and <em> cried </em>, tears falling down his cheeks in a sinful confirmation that he felt good and it was all Jeno’s doing.</p>
<p>       “Jen—Jeno,” Renjun choked out between broken moans, thrusts becoming erratic and nails digging so hard into Jeno’s chest that streaks of blood began to pool around where his grip was strongest. Jeno sucked in a breath at the sting, but it only added to the pleasure, everything coming in relentless waves, tides on the shore, unforgiving and torrential and all for Jeno.</p>
<p>       “Come for us, baby, c’mon,” Jeno encouraged despite his voice wavering, body becoming exhausted with the unrelenting sensations inside and around him.</p>
<p>       Renjun nodded in reply, his features scrunching and legs shaking as he dropped down onto Jeno one last time, crying out so loud it was nearly a scream as he grinded down onto Jeno’s cock, body shaking as he came in white ribbons. It landed on Jeno’s hand, his stomach, his chest, painting him in <em> Renjun, Renjun, Renjun </em>. Renjun rode him through his own orgasm, and Jeno pumped his cock until he was spent for all he was worth.</p>
<p>       “Good kitten,” Jaemin murmured from behind him, his thrusts slowing inside Jeno to being long and torturous. “You did so good.” The words were almost like a coo, and Renjun’s features turned up into a blissful, fucked out smile as he slid off of Jeno’s cock, collapsing onto the bed next to them with his chest heaving. </p>
<p>       Then it was Jaemin and Jeno. Jeno and Jaemin. The younger looked down at him with a hunger in his eyes that set his entire body on fire, and before Jeno could process the mind numbing amount of want coursing through his veins, Jaemin was pulling out of him. A whine immediately spilled past his lips against his will, but he was cut off as Jaemin forcefully flipped him over onto his stomach.</p>
<p>       “Shut up,” Jaemin bit out as he manhandled Jeno into position, pulling his spent body up onto his knees as Jeno tried to hold himself up on his forearms. Jaemin was having none of that though, and shoved Jeno back down so the side of his face was buried into the mattress. “Look at you, so desperate for my approval that you had Renjun clawing you like a wild animal.” His hands kneaded the flesh of Jeno’s ass as he spoke, thumb dipping in and out of his stretched rim that had Jeno whimpering in <em> not enough, not enough </em>. Jaemin’s hands then traveled along Jeno’s back, pushing against the curve of his spine to have him arching just right, just the way they both liked it. “I want you screaming for me. You belong to us, Jeno. I’m gonna make you come untouched and there will be no turning back, you got it?”</p>
<p>       “Yes,” Jeno cried out, voice embarrassingly pitched and muffled against the bed. “Please, Jaemin, I’ll do anything.” He couldn’t see it, but Jaemin smiled at that, right hand steadying himself on Jeno’s back while his left lined himself up once again.</p>
<p>       “Oh I know you will, pup.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>       Then with a harsh snap of Jaemin’s hips, Jeno was gone to the world.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>       It was equivalent to that of almost drowning, every thrust a new gasp of air into Jeno’s lungs. His body ached and his cheeks were hot with fresh tears, but Jaemin fucked him like he was everything he’d ever wanted. In a way, he really was. Despite all their games and their desire, Jaemin loved Jeno as much as he loved Renjun, and he forced that love in with every brush of his cock against Jeno’s prostate, every slap of skin against skin.</p>
<p>       Jaemin slid his hand up the length of Jeno’s spine, body blanketing over Jeno’s and hand gripping into his hair to keep his head turned to the side. Jeno was shameless, his voice ringing out in the room and out to the sea for the ocean to take away with it. His mind was blank, exploding stars and endless galaxies flickering behind his closed eyes, and he moaned and screamed for Jaemin to use him, own him. It was painful, it was euphoric, it was everything addicting about the human experience wrapped up into a beautiful package that fucked like the devil himself.</p>
<p>       “You gonna come, pup? You feel so fucking good around my cock. So tight and warm and all for us, huh?” Jaemin mumbled against Jeno’s neck, teeth nipping the soft flesh and lips dragging to suck a bruising mark into his shoulder.</p>
<p>       Jeno couldn’t answer of course, but he didn’t need to. Jaemin could feel it through where their bodies connected, could hear it in the way Jeno groaned as if he’d never felt so good in his entire life, and tasted it in the saltiness of his skin between his teeth. It was too much, never enough, and Jeno felt the knot in his gut reach its limits. He tasted every bad decision on his tongue, chest stinging where his scratches rubbed against the sheets and cock hanging heavy and red between his legs. Jaemin thrusted one, two, three times, and Jeno couldn’t hold it in any longer.</p>
<p>       “Jaemin, fuck, <em> fuck—”  </em></p>
<p>       “Come for me, Jeno. Let go.” And he did.</p>
<p>       In a cascade of broken moans and utterances of Jaemin’s and Renjun’s names, everything went white as Jeno came onto the sheets, every muscle in his body tensing as he clenched around Jaemin for dear life. He could feel the pleasure in every atom of his body, like he was floating or being suspended in thin air by nothing but the strings that bound him to the two men he loved so much. His hands fisted into the sheets until his knuckles were white, and not a second later Jaemin was moaning into his ear, high and loud and so, <em> so </em> beautiful as he too released.</p>
<p>       Jaemin’s thrusts slowed as he rode out his orgasm, Jeno being reduced to nothing but helpless whimpers in overstimulation as he heard Renjun muttering praises in his ear, and for a second everything went dark.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>       When Jeno came to he was warm beneath the blankets, Renjun cuddled up on his chest and Jaemin holding him from behind. His body ached as if he’d been run over by a train or trampled by a bull, but it hurt so fucking good he couldn’t for a second complain.</p>
<p>       He knew it was probably well past the point of needing to be back to his vacation home, back to his fiance, as his skin was completely cooled and free from sweat, but he also knew that when he went back it’d be the last time he would. Jeno wasn’t just sputtering nonsense spurred on by lust (well, maybe a little bit, but he digressed), and in fact meant what he said when he told Jaemin and Renjun he belonged to them. Their relationship had only been going on for two months, but Jeno had already tainted the fabric of his relationship with his fiance, and no part of him wanted to make it clean again.</p>
<p>       Jeno would follow Renjun and Jaemin to the end of the earth, or fall off the edge of it wrapped in their arms, and he’d do it without a second thought.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>       When Jeno came back to his rental home, the sun was beginning to crest on the horizon, and the dark of the night that hid his transgressions was melting into a soft blue. Every step he took made his spine ache, and his neck looked like he’d been mauled, so there was no hiding anymore. </p>
<p>       Of course he felt guilty, he'd be less than human if he didn’t, but that guilt was never enough to stop him, and it wasn’t about to start now.</p>
<p>        Jeno pushed open the french doors that led into the kitchen and he noticed immediately that the lights were on. When he stepped in further he shut the door behind him, not bothering to be quiet as he knew that the storm that awaited him was probably louder than the sonic boom. There was a mug on the counter, his blazer from the engagement party still slung over one of the kitchen chairs, and out of the corner of his eye he saw <em> her </em>.</p>
<p>       Sitting in the corner across the room in the lounge chair, her pajamas still on and legs tucked beneath her as she stared out the window next to her. Jeno felt the lump in his throat threaten to make him sick, but he swallowed it down, because he was the one being selfish here.</p>
<p>       “I called.” Her voice was strained, cracking as if she’d been crying. Perhaps she had been.</p>
<p>       “I know,” was all Jeno could say in reply.</p>
<p>       “I assumed something was going on when you’d stopped wanting to sleep with me, but I never imagined… <em> this. </em>” She turned to look at him then, her puffy eyes widening at the sight of him with fresh tears welling that threatened to fall. “Who is it?”</p>
<p>       “Listen, I—”</p>
<p>       “Tell me who it is!” She cut him off with a scream, her face burning an angry red. Of course she’d want to know, but Jeno couldn’t tell her, because then they too would be the bad guys, but this was Jeno’s mess. </p>
<p>       “I’m gonna get my stuff.”</p>
<p>       Jeno turned on his heels to disappear up the stairs, and behind him he could hear the woman he’d nearly devoted his life to slump to the floor, sobs echoing through the wooden halls of the house. It was cruel, he knew it was. Jeno could taste the bile in his throat and the impending sense of doom finally weighed down on him as he gathered up his things. On the night stand he saw a pen and a notepad, and he paused to write out a note.</p>
<p>        Jeno only came with one suitcase and a duffel bag, and it didn’t take long to disappear any trace of himself from the room.</p>
<p>       By the time he came downstairs she was standing at the front door, arms crossed against her chest and complete betrayal in her eyes.</p>
<p>       “What am I supposed to tell people?” She pleaded with him, looking utterly defeated, the sight of a woman who had been chewed up and spit out.</p>
<p>       “The truth.” Jeno hoisted his bag up on his shoulder, clearing his throat slightly. “Tell them I cheated on you.” Another sob left her throat at his words, and Jeno forced himself to watch her cry, knowing that looking away would’ve made him a coward. “I wasn’t manipulated or bought. I made a decision and it led into many other decisions and it was all my fault. I won’t tell you who they are, perhaps you’ll find out on your own later, but this isn’t their fault.”</p>
<p>       “I can’t fucking believe you’re defending the slut you slept with over your own fiancé. What about <em> me </em> , Jeno? Didn’t I matter enough to protect?” <em> I guess not </em>, was his immediate thought, but he wished he’d never thought it.</p>
<p>       “I’ll cancel all the wedding stuff, pay all the fees,” he paused, an unfortunate realization hitting him. “I won’t be home for the rest of the summer, so you can take your things from my place whenever you want. In fact, take whatever you want from it, I’m cancelling the lease anyways.”</p>
<p>       “Stealing your shit won’t make this any better,” she bit back at him, angrily wiping the tears from her cheeks that refused to stop falling.</p>
<p>       “Nothing can make this better,” Jeno breathed out, his grip tightening around the strap of his duffel bag. “I’m sorry.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>       Then he left, and he walked back to the boat on the dock with his last mortal possessions, and he didn’t look back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>       His phone blew up with calls upon calls and endless text messages from his family and his friends and strangers whose numbers he’d never even seen before, but Renjun slipped the phone from his hand and tossed it somewhere on the deck as he crawled into his lap. The wind was warm on the water, and he looked so beautiful with the sun shining against his brown hair.</p>
<p>       “It’ll pass,” he murmured as he leaned closer to nuzzle his nose against Jeno’s cheek. Jeno looked past him out at the neverending ocean ahead of them, the sound of waves hitting the side of the yacht as they fled the reality of the mess they’d made.</p>
<p>       Jaemin was somewhere on the flybridge making their great escape for them, and as Jeno held Renjun in his arms, feeling his light pecks over the bruises he’d made only hours before, he felt a sense of peace overcome him, and he internally read the letter he’d left for his ex-fiance on the nightstand.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>       <em> By the time you see this I’m sure you’ll know who I’ve run away with, but if not I figured you at least deserved to know how it happened. </em></p>
<p>
  <em>        I met them at my bachelor party. Donghyuck thought I disappeared to be sick from drinking too much, but truth be told I’d barely drank at all. My first act of infidelity was done with a sober mind, as was every one after that, so you can’t blame it on anything but me.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>        I met up with them regularly after that. I wish I could say it was just fucking, that it meant nothing, but that would be a lie. I found parts of myself I didn’t know existed, and it’s cruel that you got caught in the crossfires, but perhaps even crueler that I didn’t care. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>        They gave me everything I’d ever needed in the hours we spent together, and I tried so hard to feel enough guilt to stop myself, but the pleasure always outweighed the consequences. Pleasure, and the sheer satisfaction that came with being wanted by them. They’re filthy rich, pretty beyond belief, and my greatest weakness.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>        You probably think me writing this letter is sadistic, and I suppose in some ways it is, but it’s also to let you know that there are better men than me out there. Hopefully you’ll find someone that treats you the way I have been treated.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>        It was nothing you did, but I won’t lie that there was absolutely nothing you could’ve done to change it.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>        Be happy, find bliss. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>                     Sincerely, </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>          Your Well-Fucked Ex-Fiancé  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>       </p>
<p>       Jeno Lee was going to hell, that much was sure, but he was doing it with a smile on his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>OKAY !!!! Thank you for reading this and enduring what my friends have all said I was "sick and insane" for writing, but that's just a compliment right? I have to say this was some of my favorite stuff to write and I owe it all to my friend so Joie thank you for giving me the idea, I'm sorry I made it so depraved.</p>
<p>Please let me know what you think ! <a href="https://twitter.com/fanghyuck">twitter</a> and <a href="https://curiouscat.me/venusna">cc</a></p>
<p>also a huge influence on this was honestly this fic here: <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26440750/chapters/64419499">Actus Reus &amp; Mens Rea</a> , they're a genius, go read it</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>